If the DexHolders meets Fbfnh!
by CrossKeys
Summary: "Chapter 1: If the Kanto Dex Holders meets Fbnfh," — Fine, Yellow, Rein, Blue, Shade, Green, Bright, Red


**If the Kanto Dex Holders meets FBNFH:**

* * *

 _ **With Red and Bright**_

"It's such a nice weather today." Red said, with a satisifed face. Truly, the weather was nice and it was a perfect day to hang out laundry, sleeping and etc.

Bright nods. "You're completely right, Red-san — "

Red interrupted him by saying; "You can call me Red, if you like." He gave him a smile. Bright smiled back.

"Feel free to call me Bright then, Red."

 _ **With Red and Shade**_

"Who are you?" The purple haired guy gave him an icy stare. Red sweat-dropped at this; he and Green are a bit alike, he backed off a little, afraid that he might bite him. He just got to know him today after all.

"My name's Red, yours?"

"Shade." He simply said.

 _He reminds me so much of Green. Well a little.._

 _ **With Red and Fine**_

"I'm Fine." Fine introduced herself to Red. As usual, he reacted like a normal person.

"Uh no, I didn't asked how you were doing.."

Fine sighs, dissapointed. "No, I meant, my name is _Fine_." She repeated. Red blushed a little, embarrassed he had got her name wrong.

"I'm sorry.." He apologized.

"It's okay. People makes mistake about my name." She gave him a cheerful smile, not caring about how he made a mistake to her name.

 _ **With Red and Rein**_

"Nice to meet you, my name's Rein!" chirped Rein. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. She probably was happy to meet a, er, handsome person like Red.

"Nice to meet you, Rein, I'm Red. Ah, can I call you that?" Rein nodded. "You can call me Red, if you want." Rein nodded again.

"Ah, Red, I have something to give you. Please wait here!" Rein went to get her bag. After a few minutes, she got back while holding a small box. "Red — !" She tripped. Ah, how random, Rein. Red, being him, helped out Rein to stand up. "T—Thanks." As she looked up, Red gave her, his soothing eyes and a warm smile.

"You should be careful from now on." Rein squealed.

* * *

 _ **With Green and Rein**_

"..." Rein stayed quiet. _How can I possibly talk to him?!_

 _ **With Green and Bright**_

"Green-san, here's a souvenir.." Bright placed the souvenir next to Green. Green looked at him, muttering a 'thanks' and went back to his book.

 _ **With Green and Fine**_

 _He's a little scary.._ Fine thought, while glancing at Green. _Although, I should try and talk to him._

"G—Green-san!" The green eyed teen looked at her. "Er, nice to meet you, I'm Fine!" There was silence until Green opened his mouth.

"Green." He coldly said, and went back reading his book.

 _He isn't scary as I thought,_

 _ **With Green and Shade**_

"..."

"..."

The two of them kept quiet.

* * *

 _ **With Blue and Fine**_

"So, he won't talk to you." Blue pointed at Shade, "Now, that's a problem.."

Fine shook her head. "Blue-san, It's not really a problem — " She was interrupted by Blue's laugh.

"Easy! Just annoy the hell out of him!" _Blue-san, he'll kill me, if I did!_ Thought Fine.

 _ **With Blue and Shade**_

"You remind me so much of a certain guy," Blue commented, playing with her hair out of boredom.

"Is that so?"

 _ **With Blue and Bright**_

"You're such a gentleman, Bright!"

"Thank you, Blue-san."

"No prob! Compared to you, Green is such a jerk.."

 _ **With Blue and Rein**_

"Do you have a plan for getting them together?" Blue said, pointing at Fine and Shade.

Rein grins, "Of course!" Blue's eyes sparkled, excited and a little mischief, was what showed in her eyes.

"Rein, care to elaborate?" Rein nods, "Great!"

The both of them shared their plans of mischief.

* * *

 _ **With Yellow and Shade**_

Yellow bumped into someone, she uttered a yelp and immediately bow her head. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching.. Where I was going..?" Shade stopped his sentence, when Yellow's straw hat fell off, showing her long blonde ponytail.

 _ **With Yellow and Rein**_

"Eh?! You like Red?!" Rein asked Yellow, who was blushing slightly. Yellow looked around, if someone was listening to their conversation.

"Um, Rein-san, could you please not shout? Someone might be listening.."

"I'm sorry, I just get excited with things like this.."

Yellow giggles, "You remind me so much of Blue.. In a different way though,"

 _ **With Yellow and Bright**_

"Yellow-san, would you like a snack?" Bright asked Yellow, he was carrying a box, it seems it was filled with cookies.

"Ah no, I'm not that hungry — " Yellow's stomach growled out of hunger. "I—I'm sorry, I'll have one.."

 _ **With Yellow and Fine**_

"I don't really like wearing dresses and stuffs, they don't suit me. And I can't sleep with it," Yellow said. Both, Fine and she, were chatting a little.

Fine nodded. "Yeah! But Rein always force me to wear those stuffs.. Do they even suit me? I really have a feeling that I don't.."

Yellow smiles, "I know the feel."

Fine kept quiet for awhile and finally decides to ask her. "... Did someone ever forced you to wear dresses?"

"Sadly, yes."

"We share the same pain, Yellow."

The both of them giggled, "We sure do."


End file.
